Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. One or more sections of the gas turbine engine may include a plurality of vane assemblies having vanes interspersed between rotor assemblies that carry the blades of successive stages of the section. The rotor assemblies may be disposed radially inward of a blade outer air seal (BOAS). Efficiency of operation of gas turbine engines may be enhanced by maintaining a close tolerance between the tip of rotor blades and the BOAS.